Tears of Sorrow
by OmgRawr
Summary: Story after 'bonds' c . Follow Naruto, his thoughts, actions and feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that follows Naruto in his daily life for a while, after the latest movie "Bonds.". He's currently 17. (I think? Lol, doesn't matter, we'll just pretend he's 17.)**

_-__Chapter 1__-_

_Progressive talking._

"_Like water from the old well up the hill, implacable, but ever so satisfying."_

_~R._

It was a chilly, but sunny, Sunday-afternoon in April, at around 01:00 PM.

Naruto loved Sundays, for Sunday was a relaxing day, and he always used these days to think, and ponder over things that happened throughout the week.

Naruto sighed.

'_I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now,' _he thought, while walking along the edge of the forest, '_Orouchimaru shouldn't need him anymore because of that scroll he brought back with him, but then again, how can I know what Orouchimaru really wants?_''

Usually he would start training around noon, to get his mind off of things, but he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, so he was getting exceedingly hungry with every step.

Fighting alongside Sasuke had been extremely motivating, although he could see the power-gap between Sasuke and him clearly once again.

_His stomach rumbled._

'I have to get stronger!' he said, not noticing that he had said it out loud.

'Talking to yourself again, Naruto?' it was Jirayia-sama speaking, sitting in a tree nearby, 'You

tend to do that a lot lately, it's getting a bit weird you know.'

'Oh, hi Ero-sennin, I was just thinking out loud, sorry if it bothered you,' said Naruto.

'What are you doing spying on me anyways?'

'I was just checking how you're holding up, Amaru told me you saved her from the Reibi.' Said Jirayia.

'Could you tell me what happened?'

Naruto looked down, he felt ashamed. He hadn't spoken to anyone about what exactly happened that whole day, not even with Tsunade-sama, but somehow he knew Jirayia-sama would understand his feelings, so he started talking:

'Sakura was there as well, we saw Amaru walk towards us as we went near the ruins, her eyes were red, and she spoke in a different voice than usual. All of the sudden she turned into this weird purple monster which attacked us, so Sakura attacked back, but she was knocked unconscious.' he said.

'I've heard it so far from Sakura, yes.' said Jirayia, while jumping down from the tree.

Naruto looked up at Jirayia's face. 'You gave me the bag with a seal in it, how did you know?' he asked.

'I didn't, I only gave it to you in case you'd ever need it, as a keep-safe charm so to speak,' said Jirayia, while putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, 'Continue with your story, okay? I'd like to hear what happened next.'

Naruto turned his face away and looked at the forest up ahead, the road would be going left.

'The Reibi grabbed ahold of me, and I got a sudden shock from inside. He was looking inside me, and saw the Kyuubi,' said Naruto, feeling more and more ashamed as he continued, 'He saw it as an interesting power. It's been a while since I'd spoken the Kyuubi, or used the Kyuubi's chakra, and the Reibi somehow drew it out of me-' he stopped talking.

Jirayia looked in the same direction as him and said: 'It's not good to keep the Kyuubi bottled up for so long Naruto, same goes for emotions. If you bottle them up too long, they might burst out someday. This can be triggered by minor events, such as what happened with the Reibi.'

'That's different,' said Naruto, 'He really pulled the power out, and I lost control… Until I saw the piece of paper. It didn't have to be activated, I turned back into myself immediately when I saw it.'

'That's some serious progress Naruto, at how many tails were you?' asked Jirayia, looking somewhat amused.

'Four,' said Naruto, 'and it somehow felt good to give in to the power, it really shocked me.' he added in a quiet whisper.

'Well you controlled yourself well, I think that if you keep it at three tails you could actually start using the power, and perhaps with training from some specialists you could control yourself with four,' said Jirayia, 'maybe even more.' he added.

Naruto looked up at some birds that flew by.

'_It's true that it felt different this time, especially with the three tails._' He thought.

'Don't worry Naruto, let's get some ramen okay? I can hear your stomach rumbling!' said Jirayia.

Naruto was glad Jirayia changed the subject, and felt somewhat relieved to have spoken to him.

They walked together to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

After eating Naruto felt a lot better and decided he'd better go train, so he thanked Jirayia for the conversation and the meal and left for his favourite training-spot, which was a secret cave in the forest. He liked this spot, because he was the only one that knew about it, so it was nice and quiet.

He had been working at his chakra control a lot lately, whenever he didn't have to help with rebuilding Konoha, and it was very hard for him, since he had so much chakra to mould. But Naruto isn't a quitter, and he knew that the path to a new jutsu would come from expert chakra control, so he filled up the cave with shadow clones and started meditating, before trying to mould chakra.

He knew he still couldn't make a Rasengan on his own without shadow clones, so that would be his first goal, the new technique would come after that.

It was already getting dark when Naruto headed back to the village, he wasn't sure if he had made any progress today, but he hoped that he had.

Konoha was still partially destroyed, but it was I worse a week earlier.

All shinobi contracts had been denied the past week, so everyone could help build up the city again, or help out at the hospital.

When Naruto got at the gates he saw Amaru sitting there on a rock near a small pond.

She lived in Konoha now, since her village was destroyed and all of her people were killed.

He hadn't really spoken to her at all, so he decided to talk to her for a bit.

'Hey Amaru-chan, do you mind if I sit with you?' he asked.

'Oh hey Naruto, sure, I don't mind,' she said, while throwing a rock in the pond,

'How are you? I haven't spoked to you all week.'

_Naruto looked at her and got a bit lost in thought. How was he really? 'I'm okay I guess.' _He thought, _'Yeah.'_

'Naruto-kun?' said Amaru, while poking him in the side.

'Huh? What?' said Naruto, looking up, 'Oh sorry, I got a bit lost in thought, I'm okay I guess, how about you?'

'Could be better, but I'm glad everyone here is so nice to me, Tsunade-sama even offered me to work with her.' she said, smiley vaguely.

'_I think her trust is really destroyed…'_ he thought.

'Tsunade might be a bit of a hard-ass but she means well, and you could really learn a lot from her.' said Naruto, also throwing a rock in the water.

'I am looking forward to it, but it might be a bit hard to let anyone in again, after what happened,' she said, sounding a bit down, 'but I'm glad I have you here, you really helped me out back there Naruto.'

She hugged him.

Naruto was surprised, and turned a little red.

'Err, no problem, err, I gotta go now! See ya!' he said and he ran off.

'_That was weird.'_ He thought.

No one ever hugged him so suddenly, so he didn't really know what to do with it, he couldn't say he didn't like it though…

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

-_Chapter2__-_

_Hot and cold._

"_Make you want to touch it, want to taste it."_

_~M._

It was 09:00 AM when Naruto's alarm clock rang to wake him up. He was expected to help with the reconstruction of Kakashi's house at ten.

He pushed the button to stop the noise, got up and walked sleepily to the bathroom to wake himself properly. After two splashes of water he was decently awake and got himself dressed.

After making some sandwiches-to-go he went outside and greeted his neighbour.

'Ohio, Oriara-san!'

'Ohio, Naruto-kun!' replied his neighbour.

It was still early, so he went for a little walk to fully wake himself up.

Sakura lived nearby, and he thought she'd probably be up by now as well. And as he passed the corner he could see her putting up the laundry outside on the roof.

'Ohio, Sakura-chan!' he called to her.

'Ohio, Naruto-kun!' she replied.

'Do you want to walk to Kakashi's house together?' he asked, knowing she had to help at the hospital, which was near Kakashi's house.

He glared up, it really was a beautiful day today, clear blue sky, a bit chilly because of the hour, but the sky was promising warmth.

'Sure, let me finish putting up the laundry, okay?' she said.

Naruto looked at her and said: 'Okay, I'll wait down here!'

'_All these constructions lately, I wonder when they'll start handing out missions again. Ah well I shouldn't complain, it gives me time to practice my chakra moulding, hmm, maybe__ I should ask Sakura for some tips,' _he thought, while looking up, _'But then again, she might just laugh at me or something. And besides, it's my weakness, so I have to conquer it.'_

He decided not to ask, even though Sakura, as a medical ninja, was an expert at chakra moulding.

'There,' said Sakura, as she closed her front door, 'let's go.'

They walked together past a lot of constructions that had already begun for the day. Even though there was a lot of rubble of the street, there could still be children seen playing.

_Naruto smiled._

'What's up?' asked Sakura, looking at him strangly, 'It's not like you to smile so early.'

'What? Oh, nothing.' said Naruto, waving his hand.

'Yeah, right, well we're here, good luck today Naruto!' Sakura said as she walked up towards the Hospital.

'You too Sakura-chan!' Naruto said, waving at her.

He walked along the path, and when he went around the corner he could see Kakashi's house, with Kakashi already cutting wooden pillars for the left side of the house.

'Ohio, Kakashi-sensei!' he yelled at Kakashi.

'Ah Naruto-kun, you're early, what's gotten into you today?' Kakashi said with an amused tone.

'Nothing, why does everyone ask that?' said Naruto, not looking at Kakashi on purpose.

'Because you usually stumble out of your bed at, let's say eleven?' said Kakashi with a smirk, which Naruto could see even through his mask.

'Well you're also in a good mood today, and yóu usually stumble out of your bed at two!' said Naruto also smirking, 'I guess we're somewhat alike, aren't we?'

'Well no laziness today, I really need my house finished today, I don't wanna end up at Guy's house ever again, his outfits give me the creeps, seriously,' said Kakashi looking fearful, 'And you think that green rubber, or whatever, jumpsuit is bad, you should see his pyjamas! Plus he has that green suit in pretty much every color of the rainbow, and if he ever asks you to go out with him to "pick up chicks *wink*", just…don't.'

Naruto could see the horror dripping from his face. He couldn't contain his laughter. He could picture Guy-sensei and Lee-san dancing identically on the dance-floor trying to impress women. The thought of it made him chuckle again after he finished laughing.

'Couldn't Yamato-sensei come help with the wood?' he asked.

'No, there are more urgent fixes for him to worry about, we can do this just fine, could you grab one of those rough pillars and start shaving it? The tool for shaving is over there,' said Kakashi, while pointing near the house at a toolbox, 'Sai should be here soon as well.'

As Kakashi was saying that, Sai came walking towards Kakashi's house, with his everlasting fake smile.

'Wow I didn't expect you two to be awake already.' he said, still faking that smile.

'Good morning Sai, and hey, I need a place to sleep don't I? You try sleeping at Guy's house for a night…' said Kakashi, noticeably regretting the night he spent there.

Naruto burst into laughter yet again. After wiping the tears from his eyes, he started shaving the pillar again, it was already starting to look better, or at least square.

Kakashi was now finished with his pillar.

'Okay, Sai, could you please go up on the non-damaged part of the roof and hold this pillar in place? After that we can push Naruto's pillar under it and we can start the small woodwork, after that we can put up a decent roof and after that you guys can go home early, I'll finish the walls myself… After a nap.' he added.

It didn't take Naruto too long to shave the rest of the pillar, so he was actually done early today, so he went to his training-spot for some exercise and training.

After an hour of meditation and attempts to decently mould chakra, it still wasn't working properly, he couldn't figure out why even with the 100 shadow clones he had sitting there, it still wasn't working.

He decided to stop training for now, and head home for a shower; just because he couldn't do it, doesn't mean he didn't try and didn't get sweaty.

As he walked through the woods towards the main road that led to the main gate, he could hear someone singing.

It made him stop. Never had he heard something so beautiful, but when he decided to really listen, it stopped.

He looked in the direction where he thought the singing had come from, but he didn't see anyone.

Still standing still, a part of him hoped the singing would start again, but it remained quiet.

He decided to walk on, and he hoped he could hear it again someday.

Back at his house, he undressed and stepped in the shower. The warm water felt good, and as he looked at his body, he noticed he had a pretty big collection of scars.

He could remember every story behind every one of them. He tried not to think about it, because the ones that involved Sasuke always made him feel a bit down.

He shut off the shower and dried himself off, then put the towel around his waist.

As he walked to the closet to get some clean underwear and a clean orange jumpsuit, he noticed a letter on the doormat.

He opened it and he saw it was an invitation to a birthday party.

'_Hey Naruto__-kun! It's my birthday this Friday, so make you sure you're at my house at around 09:00 PM okay? Party time! Signed Kiba.'_

'_Sounds great!' _he thought, while smiling.

He was glad he wasn't alone anymore, maybe this year he will throw a party too, who knows?

'_I'll get him a present tomorrow, I really do hope missions start soon, I need some money, and so does the town…'_he thought while looking out the window.

After dressing himself he noticed it was actually pretty early, and pretty warm outside.

His thermometer showed 21°C, so he opened a window, took off his jumpsuit top and grabbed himself a cooled can of ice tea.

'_Ah, this is so nice, cool b__reeze, cold drink, warm weather, I could lay like this for days.'_

He couldn't lay there in peace for very long, for he heard some noise outside. It sounded like some kids fighting in front of his house.

He got up and looked out of the window, he saw two boys hitting one small boy.

It pained him to see this, for it felt so familiar.

He jumped down and walked towards the boys, who stopped kicking the smaller boy.

'What do you think you're doing?' said Naruto.

'Let's go, or the ooorange ninja will kick our ass! Hahaha.' and the boys walked away laughing.

Naruto tightened his fists, but he wouldn't lose control over something this small.

'Yo kid, you okay?' Naruto asked the child, who was still lying on the ground.

'Yeah, I think so.' the child said.

'You have a pretty nasty cut there, I think we need to visit the hospital so they can stitch it up.' said Naruto, remembering all the scars he looked at earlier.

'You're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?' the child asked, looking a bit frightened.

Naruto, knowing where this might be going, sighed and said: 'Yes, I am.'

'Is it true you're a monster?' the child asked.

Naruto was used to this by now, but hearing that even today's small children knew, or partially knew about the Kyuubi, still saddened him.

'I am not a monster.' he said with a hardened tone in his voice.

'I'm sorry, that's what I heard at-' the child started, but Naruto interrupted him.

'Well you heard wrong.' he said, 'Now let's get that wound fixed, okay?'

It wasn't a long walk to the hospital, and he wondered if Sakura had finished her shift yet.

Maybe she'd want to eat dinner with him today.

When they arrived at the hospital he saw Kiba coming out of it.

'Hey Kiba-kun, why were you at the hospital?' he asked.

'Hey Naruto-kun, oh, nothing serious, just trained a bit too much I think.' Kiba said with a wink, 'You're coming to my party this Friday right?'

'Yeah ofcourse I will!' Naruto said enthusiastically, 'But I'm gonna get this kid inside now, he needs some stitches, he got beat up pretty badly.'

'Okay, I'll see you this Friday then, right? I hope they start missions again next week!' said Kiba.

'Yeah, see ya Friday! And I hope so as well!' said Naruto, while waving goodbye.

Luckily the child didn't need any stitches, so the medical ninja's patched him up within five minutes.

Once they were outside Naruto noticed he was getting hungry, and he was bummed that Sakura's shift hadn't ended.

'Thanks Naruto,' said the child smiling, and he added, 'you're not so bad.'

Naruto smiled too. 'No problem, stay out of trouble next time, okay? What did you do anyway?'

'Nothing, they just like to pick on me.' the child said sadly.

'What about your friends? Why don't they help you?' Naruto asked.

'I don't really have any friends.' the child answered.

Naruto felt sorry for the child, it all sounded so familiar.

'Make some friends okay? Friends are important.' Naruto told him.

'No one really wants to be my friend…' the child said, looking down, still sounding sad.

Naruto looked at him and put out his hand. 'Then I will be your friend, okay? How about you tell me your name now?'

The child smiled and shook his hand. 'I'm Chinji.'

'Well then Chinji-kun, hurry home now, your mom must be worried.' Naruto told him.

'Yeah! It's close-by, thank you Naruto-san!' the child yelled as he ran left.

_Naruto smiled._

As he walked home he smelled dinner everywhere, which only made him more hungry.

Once he was at home he cooked some rice and vegetables and enjoyed his meal over the warm evening, thinking about what present he should buy for Kiba.

**End of chapter 2.**

**I don't know if Naruto has a TV, so ****I gave him one. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

_-__chapter 3__-_

_After rain comes sunshine._

"_Portishead."_

_~R._

The next few days he didn't have too much free time, but he did get a present for Kiba; a new soccer-ball.

Friday was a free day for Naruto, so he used the day to train, not at his secret spot this time, but on the training fields.

It was a chilly day, clouds blocked the sun, and there was a cold breeze.

After some practise on the dummies, he started exercising, training his muscles.

After a lot of push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and laps around the field he fell to the ground, panting.

'_It feels good to train like this.'_ he thought.

It started raining.

Naruto got up and looked up, he felt the rain hit his face, it gave him a purifying feeling.

He sat down on a rock nearby and let the rain cleanse him, it felt good.

'_I wonder if Ero-sennin meant what he said about using the Kyuubi.'_

He asked himself this question a lot lately.

'_I can't deny it gives great power, but I just don't want to hurt anyone I care about anymore. I need to get strong on my own.'_

He sat there thinking until it stopped raining.

He looked at his watch.

'Dinnertime.' he said to himself.

He decided on an easy meal today, so he warmed up some noodles.

'_That hit the spot.'_ he thought while putting away his bowl in the sink.

'_Time for some TV.'_

As Naruto switched on the TV, he noticed he didn't see the remote anywhere.

After searching for a while he found it under his bed, so he could finally lay down and relax for a bit.

'_Argh, nothing _ _on TV, as usual… Garden show… How It's Made… The life of a giraffe… Seriously what the… Fire Country's Best Dance Crew… Ok screw this.'_

He switched off the TV, and decided to get ready for the party.

'_Hmm bath time' _

He put on the tap, and sat on the edge of the bath, feeling when the water would get warmer.

'_I wonder who will be at Kiba's party tonight,' _he thought while undressing, _'hmm, still about one and a half hours 'till his party starts.'_

Slowly stepping in the bath he felt relieved. He needed some fun, although he didn't know what to really expect, so he just thought, _'it's good to have friends,' _and he slowly drifted away.

A long hall. Stretching into darkness.

He looked around, and tried to move, but he found himself unable to.

'_Where am I?' _his voice echoed, _'What is this?'_

'_Soon.' _ an unknown voice echoed back.

Everything went pitch-black and he fell, he fell far so far, for what he thought was, down. It felt unpleasant, there was no wind, there was nothing.

He woke up startled. He fell asleep in the bathtub. He jumped out, grabbed a towel and pulled the plug out of the bath. All wrinkly he grabbed his watch and saw it was 09:11.

'_Crap! I'm late!' _ he thought while running to his closet with only a towel around his waist. Hurrying too much he tripped and fell face-forward against his closet door. He could taste the blood in his mouth, _'Ouch, what the hell is happening?'_

His lower lip swollen where he hit the closet, he saw all his clothes were dirty or broken. He sweared under his breath. _'Going great, seriously. Think Naruto, think.'_

He looked up trying his best to come up with a solution when he noticed an old bag.

He grabbed a chair and grabbed the bag on the left-topside of the closet. There were some clothes in there he got as a gift someday, but they were exceedingly too large when he got them, so he completely forgot about them for years, but he was happy he at least had something to wear now.

Opening the bag he saw a pair of blue jeans, a light-blue T-shirt with a dark-blue print of a beach with waves and dark-blue letters, and some old All-Stars. This not being his style, he felt weird putting the clothes on, but after all the years they fit quite comfortably.

He looked at the shoes, then to his own shoes.

His own shoes were busted up at the side and smelled like mud.

'_Well this is just going great isn't it?' _ and he put on the Chucks.

He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the clothes looked a bit worn out, and he didn't really recognize himself. He could see his own underarms. He never wore just a T-shirt. It felt weird.

Then he noticed a grey joggings-jacket, so he grabbed it, put it on as well, since he didn't have any coats and it was bound to be cold outside.

He sighed, _'nothing to do about it, I gotta run.'_

It didn't rain anymore, but it was a bit chilly outside, so he was grateful that he has the jacket on, he just wanted to get to Kiba's house as quickly as possible now.

As he slammed the door and started running he remembered his gift. He stopped, sweared yet again and ran back to get his soccer-ball.

Avoiding any puddles on the way he knew he was getting close, Kiba's house wasn't in the centre of town, because of the dogs, but he knew it was somewhere near the edge of the forest on the east side of Konoha.

As the path he was walking on turned left he could hear music and saw coloured lights.

He looked at his watch. 09.47. He was really late and felt really ashamed as he knocked on the door.

He saw Kiba coming towards the door through the little glass windows that were fitted in the door.

Kiba opened the door, 'Naruto-kun! Hey man, almost thought you weren't gonna show up!_'_' he said with a smirk.

'I'm so sorry, I fell asleep whilst taking a bath… Wouldn't wanna miss your party for the world.' Said Naruto while handing over his gift, then taking off his jacket.

Kiba laughed, 'No problemo, wow you really dressed up! Looking smokin'! I didn't know you had those clothes! Everyone's inside, follow me, drinks are on the left table, food, well I think Choiji probably ate everything by now…'

Naruto raised his right eyebrow,_ 'Is he kidding me? I wish I didn't suck at recognizing sarcasm…'_

As he walked through the hall with Kiba he still felt awkward. He was late, and he felt weird in the clothes.

'_I hope they don't laugh because I'm dressed like this.'_

As they entered the door Kiba shouted, 'Naruto-kun's here!'

Naruto's awkwardness was reaching his limit now, and he expected to hear things like: _"Oh my God, what is naruto wearing? Hahaha," _ and, _"And we were laughing at his jumpsuits? Hahaha, guess he can't help but dress bad!" _But no one paid attention to the door, and Naruto knew why.

The music was shockingly loud. Kiba noticed it too. He ran to the stereo to put it down a notch.

Naruto was actually kinda glad no one noticed him. He looked around the room. It was decorated nicely, with a big open floor to dance, some couches in the far-right corner with little tabled next to them. On his left he saw the table with all the drinks and in the far-left corner there stood giant speakers and an expensive looking stereo that actually had a turntable on top of it for records.

It was actually really dark inside, with only the coloured spotlights on the dance floor.

He could hear drum & bass play loudly from the speakers and the dance floor was filled up with people wildly dancing.

Naruto had never been to this kind of party, but at least he kinda liked the music, although it was still too loud.

He decided to get a drink, so he poured himself a coke.

He noticed Sakura dancing wildly with some guy he didn't know. He could really see how many people were on the dance floor now. It must've been over 30 people. It was really crowded inside.

After he drank his drink, he thought he saw Hinata leaning against the wall beside the left couch, but he wasn't sure, it was really dark.

He tried to avoid as many people as he could while crossing the room.

On the way he heard his name multiple times. All those people said hi and told him he looked great in his 'new' clothes. They also asked him to come dance with everyone, but he kindly passed. Dancing really wasn't his thing.

When he arrived at the other side he noticed he saw correctly. It was Hinata.

'Hey Hinata-chan, having fun?'

She looked at him and turned radish-red, although no one could see it because of the darkness.

'H-hey Naruto-kun, I-I didn't r-recognize you in t-that outfit!' she said.

'Yeah, all my clothes are either broken or dirty, this was all I had left. I Didn't even know I had these, I look really weird.' he said with an annoyed tone.

'N-no! It l-looks really good!' she said while looking down.

'_Everyone seems to like the new clothes, weird.' _he thought.

'Anyways, I'm gonna get some air, see ya Hinata-chan!'

He walked along the wall to a pair of sliding doors which were hidden behind a curtain, but Naruto had spotted it when he walked in. He opened them and stepped outside. The cold gave him a slight shiver, but it felt good. It had been really hot inside.

He closed the doors. It was remarkable how well the doors muted the music.

Then he saw someone standing at the end of the porch, leaning on the balustrade and looking out over the open garden.

It was a girl.

Naruto didn't move. He just stood there.

'_I don't think she heard me.'_

Frozen solid he didn't dare move. It somehow felt good to just stand there land look at her back. But after what seemed to be ages he knew he had to do something. He was so inexperienced when it came to girls. And he was sure the feeling he got from looking at her wasn't normal, but what did he have to do? He ruled out just talking to her, because he knew he would choke.

It's been a long time since he had felt like this. Or anything near this.

Love? No. Implacable.

He looked a little bit better. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and what seemed like a dark-blue joggings-shirt, very similar to his gray one, only this one was clearly made for a girl.

Her hair was dark-brown, and ended in curls. She probably had natural straight hair, but curled it for the party. He also couldn't deny she had a really fit body.

He noticed he was really staring at her.

The silence broke when she suddenly said something.

'If I leave here tomorrow…'

Her voice sounded on the brink of tears, shocky, but still very beautiful.

'I-I'm s-sorry, I-I just wanted s-some fresh-' Naruto stumbled over his words, but the girl apparently didn't pay attention to him.

'Would you still remember me..?' she continued.

'_She doesn't hear me? This is strange…'_he thought,_ 'Wait a minute, he knew those lines!'_

He tried hard to remember.

'_Come on stupid memory. I know this…'_

'For I must be travelling on now…' the girl continued.

Then he got it, and the absurdist idea ever crossed his mind.

**Ok, before going on, a mid-tale is going to spring through for some background info. D:**

**So a midsection with a flashback around a year and a half earlier. He just turned 16.**


End file.
